Old Demons, New Arrival
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: Kagome is unwillingly pulled into the wrong crowd when she meets a handsome demon set on keeping her. Will she be forced to live a life she never wanted, or will a dashing stranger with a badge protect her from Tokyo's biggest threat?


It's been sooooo long since I've written! Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed any of my stories. Not sure if I'll write more on this or not, but it's good to just keep writing!

xoxo,

Silver Mist

Kagome could sense that she was being followed. She had already made multiple turns in an effort to thwart her pursuer, but her red Honda Civic didn't camoflauge easily in downtown Toyko traffic. Pulling out her iPhone 5, Kagome dialed the number of her best friend, Sango. Sango picked up almost immediately.

"What's up 'Gome?"

"I think I'm being followed Sango." Kagome replied, as she made a sharp right turn. A horn honked in distress behind her, but she breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed she'd lost the black corvette.

"Kagome you need to call the police." Sango's voice was full of concern.

"I think I lost them. You know I can't go to the police Sango. There are too many dirty cops in Tokyo. They'll report me to Sesshomaru for sure."

Sango huffed in response, "I knew he was trouble from the beginning."

Kagome groaned, "I know Sango. I'll be home in a bit. It's late so order me the usual."

"Sure thing." With that the girls exchanged goodbyes and Kagome slowly relaxed as she distanced herself from the city. Traffic began to thin out and soon Kagome was singing along to the radio; only to be cut off by the sound of her cellphone humming. She picked it up, and without taking her eyes off the road, she answered it.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't finding this game of cat and mouse amusing anymore."

"Go to hell Bankotsu." Kagome replied sharply before hanging up.

A gas station shone in the distance. _I need an energy drink_, Kagome thought to herself. After putting the car in park, she locked it, and headed inside. The small convience store contained rows of junk food and beverages. In the corner an elderly cashier sat scratching off a lottery ticket. After grabbing her drink and a pack of gum Kagome headed out to her car. Now it was nearing midnight and she was the only one in the lot.

Standing outside her door she dug through her purse for her keys. Sighing with relief when she finally found them. Turning on the ignition and relocking the door she paused a moment to adjust the radio station when she caught sight of cobalt eyes in her review mirror. A powerful arm wrapped around her neck and a cold metal barrel rested on her temple.

"Please-" Kagome struggled for air, "please don't hurt me. I'll give you whatever you want."

The arm relaxed slightly has he removed his black ski masks.

Kagome's eyes flashed with recognition, "Bankotsu, how did you get in here?"

"You learn a few things when you do what I do." He shrugged, "Now let's get you back to the boss."

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kagome spat, "Sesshomaru has plenty of women. He doesn't need me."

"I don't get paid to ask questions." Bankotsu replied, nonchalantly. "Now, show me your hands." Kagome raised them slowly and Bankotsu fastened cold metal handcuffs to her dainty wrist.

"Crawl over to the passenger side." Kagome, with a lot of work and a string of curse words complied, and soon after Bankotsu slipped into her vacated seat.

"Sango's going to realize I'm gone."

"Who's she going to call?" Bankotsu retorted.

Kagome huffed in frustration and stared blankly out the window. _When will I get my life back? _She wondered_._

It was nearly two hours before Bankotsu parked the car outside an unlabeled warehouse in a city she'd never been in. She had tried her best not to doze off but it was nearing 2 o'clock and she had risen early the previous morning.

"Keep quiet. You know the drill." Kagome waited until he came out and opened her door. She groggily followed him, careful to take in her surroundings and hoping it wouldn't be the last time she'd see the outdoors. The warehouse had a pungent woody scent. Kagome guessed it was an abandoned distribution center for building supplies.

He led her into a room, where a single bulb illuminated an empty chair. "Sit down."

Kagome looked at the rope in Bankotsu's hands and back at the chair. He gave her a menacing look; she checked for a gun, and saw none. _I can't just give up so easily_, she thought to herself, and with that she was done thinking and began to run. She heard Bankotsu yell and the heavy footsteps of at least two other individuals.

"Don't shoot!" Bankotsu shouted, as she weaved through crates, "The boss will want her alive!"

Kagome continued to run until an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth, forcing the scream building up in her throat to be silenced. I hushed male voice whispered in her ear, "I'm with the Fed's. I need you to remain silent and stay here until I can remove you from the premises." Kagome remained silent, and nodded in response.

The golden eyed Fed handed Kagome a bullet proof jacket and slipped out of the crate and out of her view. She listened carefully for a sign to come out. A few bullets had gone off, but by the sounds of it nobody had been injured, yet.

Retreating further back into the recesses of the crate Kagome held her breath and silently prayed that her scent wouldn't be noticed by the demon scum that worked for Sesshomaru. The sounds of gunfire and the barking of orders sounded closer now. She didn't dare leave the confines of the crate, worried she'd be spotted or caught in the crossfire.

Two quick shadows whirled past her. She thought she caught a fleeting glance of Bankotsu's braid. Then a tall figure walked by, slowly, calmly, despite the whizzing sounds of bullets and frantic shouts of those that had been shot. Kagome's blood ran cold as she realized Sesshomaru was mere feet away from her. She knew with his keen nose he'd be upon her in seconds. With nothing but a lousy bullet proof vest and old wooden crate between her and his wrath.

Leaning down to face her he motioned for her to come out. She sat frozen in fear. His eyes narrowed minutely and a clawed hand latched around her throat and pulled her out swiftly. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she did what little she could do with what little precious oxygen remained: she let out a piercing scream. His hold on her tightened and cut her off, but the sharp ears of Inuyasha and the members of the Fed's-both human and demon alike- registered her futile call for help.

Sesshomaru grew agitated, jumping up he sat at the tops of the rafters. Kagome now limp in his hands. He released his hold and cradled her in his arms. It almost appeared serene, like he actually cared, but the dark bruises on her neck contrasted the fantasy.

Inuyasha shot up while his teammates covered his back. More of Sesshomaru's cohorts had crawled out of the woodworks and were keeping the team thoroughly busy. Landing gracefully on the rafter. "Let her go Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru simply sat stone faced, "Have you forgotten little brother." Sesshomaru replied calmly, with a bite of edge, "I am your alpha. I order you."

Inuyasha lunged forward only to be alluded by his brother's quick reflexes. "Damn you."

Inuyasha wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, but his half-brother smiled. A wicked blood curdling smile, but one nonetheless. He now stood shining beneath a broken skyline, the moonlight spotlighting his striking features. He made one more futile attempt to strike his older brother, only to be thrown back against the warehouse wall. He growled in frustration, which only seemed to amuse Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a ladder dropped and Sesshomaru held on, giving his brother a curt nod, before being pulled up. Inuyasha ran and jumped on the roof. The ladder, attached to a helicopter already being pulled up. He shot up in an attempt to grab the ladder, but the wind caused the ladder to flutter just out of reach. He let out a string of curse words, and went down to assist his team members in apprehending those captured.

_I'm going to find you._

_I promise. _


End file.
